


You are my Archer

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Archery, F/F, Forests, Lydia's POV, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	You are my Archer

You are my Archer

Who runs through the forest at dusk

Your boots crunching the leaves

As your footfalls are muffled in the underbrush

The arrows hit with a satisfying thunk

In the tree trunks

As you run by

You don't stop to check, you know where they've hit

The bullseye.

You are my Archer with bright eyes

A beauty comprised of sharp angles

With my contrasting softness we can intertwine.

You are the brawn and I am the brains

(No one ever said I wasn't vain)

But in this pair we are both the beauty

You with your hair like bark in the moonlight

And I with autumn leaves in the sun

We are the forest through which you run

We are the trees, each and every one

I kiss your surface and you hold me tight

As the wind whistles through us on a starry night.


End file.
